


Late Night

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's late and it ruined Draco's surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2010 as a gift for LJ's bryoneybrynn.

Draco was fuming. Harry had promised him he'd be home no later than eight thirty and it was going on ten. Draco had been waiting--dinner was ruined, the candles burned down, and this damn costume was bloody freezing!

"When I get my hands on you, Potter, I'll--"

"You'll what?"

Draco spun and glared at his lover. "And now you're home."

Harry looked sheepish. "Emergency case in Manchester. A woman had bought a set of golf clubs for her husband from an antique shop and they had been cursed. Attack them both and their friends at their dinner."

"And I suppose you were the only one who could fix it?" 

"The other Auror on duty left early because he had to be at home in time for his ex wife to drop off their kids."

Draco's shoulders slumped. "And the next shift?"

"Left on another case--this time, two wizards who had gotten drunk enough to start hexing the birds in Trafalgar Square."

Draco sighed and crossed his arms. "I was waiting for you."

"Mm, I know," Harry said as he walked across the room. "Promise I'll make it up to you."

Draco sniffed. "Oh?"

Harry smirked. "I was thinking about letting you open one of your presents early. In fact, this one." Harry levitated over a small one in red wrapped.

Draco took it gingerly. "If you were really sorry, you'd let me choose the gift."

"I think this one will do just as well."

Draco gasped when the wrapping was off and the box opened. He held up the handcuffs and smiled as they glinted in the fire light. "Really, Potter?"

"I thought you could use them on me tonight," Harry said.

Draco smirked and pointed to the bedroom. "Go. Now. Stip and wait for me."

"Yes, sir."

 _Happy Christmas to me,_ Draco thought.


End file.
